


Poppies on the Wheat

by adc422



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Alpha Cato, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, District 11, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Character of Color, Hate to Love, Hero Complex, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adc422/pseuds/adc422
Summary: Having a hero complex isn't the best personality trait to have while living in District 11. Persephone is a privileged girl trying to help the poor and needy in the only way she can: stealing from under the Capital's nose. When she volunteers for the 74th Hunger Games for Rue, the path she paved for herself will either be her saving grace or lead to her downfall.





	1. Her Name Will Be Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a heroine is born

 

**Her Name Will Be Fearless**

**And in all the stories my daughter shall hear,**

**It will not be princes that slay the dragons,**

**but little girls that believe in magic**

**with big, brave hearts, and even bigger dreams.**

**_She will learn to rely on her own sword,_ **

**_in every battle, in every struggle, in every war._ **

**_because she will learn how to devour_ **

**_every single monster from their very core._ **

**_\--Nikita Gill_ **

* * *

It was after Persephone endured her first Reaping that she began to understand just how bad things were in the place she called home. She never realized children didn’t get to come home from school with a table of food, or by picking a small grape from the vine was a death sentence. It was after those first games when something in her changed. She remembers watching prior Games but as she watched the Tribute from 11, a 16 year old girl named Wren get violently ripped apart by tree vines she couldn’t help but think: that could’ve been me.

 

She started to notice the total disparity from normal District 11 citizens to her family and decided she would no longer let the injustice others faced pass. So she started with the first thing she could think of, to make her intentions known to her fellow District 11 citizens that she would help them any way she could. She picked a blueberry.

 

She remembered the peacekeeper taking her to her father’s office to tell him what she had done and he seemed at a loss.

 

“Why would you do something so idiotic, Persephone? Do you want attention? Well you’ve got it now.” he roared.

 

She remembered smiling at him as she said: It’s not attention I want, it’s equal treatment.

 

Her father’s face scrunched in displeasure knowing what would be done and nodded to the peacekeeper to drag her to the square.

 

Her father called a gathering of all the citizens who stood uniformly like soldiers at attention. He told them that even I, the beloved daughter of District 11 was not above the law laid down by the Capital.

 

Persephone was relieved of the top half of her dress, splashed with water and whipped 40 times. She didn’t want to cry. She wanted to show strength. She wanted to show the citizens that she was with them, they were one. Eventually, she passed out.

 

She woke again to her mother crying by her bedside asking her why she would do such a thing. And that’s where it all began for her. That was when she was truly born. Her self given mission: steal from the Capital and give to those in need. It reminded her of one of her favorite Days of Old books from when she was younger about a man who did the same. She would be him in this world of cruelty and injustice, she would be Robin Hood.


	2. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Reaping takes place

 

**Growing Up**

**They say the world is a hard place, but no one mentions the gut wrenching,**   


**soul crushing, heart breaking pain it is to survive growing up. They don't**

**talk about how childhood is just a word now, or when it becomes such**

**a fight and you have to be like the ferocious iron that flows through your**

**veins to reach adulthood unscathed.**

 

**Your first heartbreak, your first betrayal, your first identity**

**crisis, your first addiction.**

 

**People these days are always talking about how children these days are so reliant.**

 

**They shouldn't have to be.**

 

**When did we start teaching our children that growing up is having to**

**choose thousands of ways to break yourself in two?**

**-Nikita Gill**

* * *

 

 

“You look beautiful, Persephone. Your namesake is aptly given.” Her mother cooed as they stared at her reflection in her mirror.

 

Persephone studied herself in the reflection. As the style of the District, she wore an off the shoulder floor length A-line dress. It was what was expected from all the citizens for any formal occasion celebrated. But Persephone knew no one’s dress would be as extravagant as hers or her mother’s, the only person who could outshine them was the District Escort, Carynthum. 

 

The top of her dress was in a corset style like the Old Days way before Panem. It had a soft pink lace overlay that went off her shoulders and exposed her collar bones. Roses and vines were stitched in carefully, creating a beautiful pattern that reminded her of the spring. The skirt of her dress was a vibrant emerald green that was pleated to give it a structured shape and was made large with 3 layers of tulle. On her feet she had simple cloth slippers with small blossoms stitched into them. She looked every bit the Mayor’s daughter, but even that wouldn’t save her or her younger brother if they were Reaped.

 

“I like it, but, I think it may be a bit… much?” Persephone said with uncertainty. She didn’t want to offend her mother, but she could only imagine how much a dress like this cost her. How much of that money could’ve gone to help the people of their District that had starved to death.

 

“Your father’s the mayor, so you need to dress like it, my little blossom. Besides, it’s your last Reaping. Now we have to run along, your father is already at the Hall of Justice and I need to make sure your brother hasn’t thrown up on himself.” She then whisked out of the room.

 

Persephone shook her head. Such callus words. Should they be Reaped she would come to regret even joking like that. Persephone gave herself one more look as she rolled her eyes and went to check on her brother.

 

“Well don’t you look dashing!” She said as she saw her brother straighten out his cravat and their mother flitted about the kitchen.

 

“I feel like I can’t breathe.” he huffed.

 

Persephone pitied him. The first Reaping was always the worst. Although your chances are lower, assuming you didn’t take tesserae you name is only in the Reaping Bowl once; it’s always the thought of it can be me now -I’m no longer safe.

 

Persephone placed her hands on his shoulders and he looked at her, “Your name is in once. Do you know how incredibly lucky you are? Everyone in our District is too poor to pay for their own food and can have up to five times the amount of Reaping Balls just to survive. If I ever hear you say you’re afraid again, you think of all the boys in your class who have to put their names in just to scrape by for their family. Those boys know true fear and those are the ones who have the right to be afraid. Not us.”

 

Ferdi nodded his head and hugged her, “Even you? You’re not afraid?”

 

Persephone kissed her younger brother on the head, “Why should I be afraid? My name is only in there 7 times. If anything I’m grateful -because how can it be me when there’s hundreds of girls whose names in that bowl twice as many times as me. I’m just 7 of a thousand.”

 

“I want to be like you, Percy. You’re so brave.” Ferdi said as he buried his face into my chest.

 

She scoffed, “I’m not brave, Ferdi. I understand. ‘Truth will always be truth, regardless of understanding, disbelief or ignorance.’.”

 

“You read too much.”

 

Persephone punched him playfully.

 

“But I understand. Well, I don’t understand how you’re wanting me to I think. But I think I know what you think I think I know?”

 

Persephone laughed, “Yeah, I don’t think you do kid. But one day you will.”

 

“Alright kids, let’s go.” Their mother said in a quiet voice.

 

The walk to the Hall of Justice was tense as any other year. She sent soft smiles of reassurance to people she’d come to know and care for. She gave her brother one last hug as she watched him take his place in the back with the other 12 year old boys.

 

“Persephone!” She heard a voice lightly call out. She turned to see the girl her brother had a huge crush on since he started school, a pretty little girl named Rue.

 

“Hi Rue. Are you feeling okay?” She asked as she went to stand close to the younger girl.

 

Over the years she had gotten to know Rue due to her association with her brother. She was a sweet girl with a kind heart but had a certain tenacity. Everyone who lived here showed tenacity to some extent, but Rue’s shone just a little bit brighter.

 

When she started working in the fields in the schools down time, Persephone had taken her under her wing so to speak and helped her with plant identification and tree climbing. Although by her adolescence she out climbed almost everyone Persephone knew. She would help the young girl forage for her family. When Rue told her she gave her siblings her rations, Persephone felt she had no choice but to show the young girl some techniques to stealing from the fields when she worked as a harvester.

 

“My name is in there 6 times. I’m nervous, but I have hope.” Rue said softly.

 

Persephone hugged the small girl and gave her a kiss on the head, “Just 6 out of a thousand. Have faith. You did what was necessary to feed your family.”

 

“Let’s go.” a Peacekeeper said as he grabbed her arm and led her to the front.

 

She watched as her father talked lightly with Carynthum. The woman seeming way too excited to send children to their bloody and brutal death.

 

The Square became silent as her father stepped up to the podium. His eyes were hard as he searched the crowd for his two children. He locks eyes with Persephone as the clock strikes 1:30.

 

“Welcome, citizens of Panem. Welcome to District 11’s reaping of the 74th annual Hunger Games. As you may know, disaster struck what used to be North America, and what rose from the ashes came the new land of Panem. Panem is the land we all stand on now. Panem was a shining capitol ringed by thirteen Districts, each contributing to one type of work in the majority. That is, until the Dark Days.” 

 

Persephone took this time to look at the number of Peacekeepers near the stage and shook her head lightly. She always thought this speech was boring. The only interesting fact was discussing the time before the Dark Days. She wished she could’ve lived in the time of North America. It seemed like such a free place to live. She would choose it above living like this any day, even knowing the fate that was destined to befall them. She would stand in the flames and bathe in her destruction for just a taste of what it was like.

 

“The districts began rebelling against the capitol which obviously resulted into the unfortunate event of a total civil war breaking out. And yet, the capitol predictably took the title of “winner” by taking total destruction seriously and erasing District 13’s civilization forever. Now, the Hunger Games was the result of this happening and must go on. In the event of the uprising, each of the twelve Districts must offer one boy and one girl tribute to participate in the Hunger Games, and must strictly be the ages of 12 through 18.” 

 

Persephone watched her father's eyes track her brother and her as he spoke the ages. How sad he must be knowing he had one child leaving the Reaping age to only have to endure it for 6 more years

 

“The contestants will be put into an outdoor arena where they must survive all types of danger and fight to the death, or leave it up to nature. The last tribute standing wins. It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks. In the past 73 Hunger Games, District 11 has had the honor of claiming the title of Victor twice. May I ask for our Victors to stand so you, who will about to have the honor of being titled Tribute can gaze upon your future glory should you claim victory.”

  
  


She stuck out her tongue when she saw Chaff wink at her from his place on the stage proudly waving his knub in the air. She chuckled and could imagine him saying ‘fuck you, Capital scum!’ as he did this action with a lack of smile and threat in his eye. She smiled kindly at Seeder, the only female Victor as she happened to make eye contact.

 

“Would either of you like to say some words for our future Tributes?” her father asked.

 

Chaff snatched the microphone from its place on the podium and simply said, “Watch your arms because it fucking sucks to only have one, am I right?” and then proceeded to pull out a flask and chug.

 

Her father looked pissed as he took the microphone back, “Sit down for goodness sake. Everyone, may I introduce a woman, who really needs no introduction-”

 

“Yet here we are.” Persephone mumbled under her breath causing a couple of girls around her to giggle.

 

“Carynthum Bobble of the Capital!”

 

There were no applause as she strutted to the podium and took the microphone from it’s place so she could stand in the middle of the stage. More than likely to show off her outfit to those watching in the Capital.

 

“Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!” She said in her heavy Capital accent. She did a small twirl as she went to the Girl’s Reaping Bowl and made a show of holding her hand up and then suddenly she pouted.

 

“You know tradition is good, but lets.. Shake things up a bit shall we?” she said as she skipped to the Boy’s Bowl.

 

“Gentlemen should always be there to greet a lady.”

 

Persephone held her breath as Carynthum rummaged her hand in the bowl and pulled out a reaping ball with a slip of paper that would surely mean death.

 

“Thresh Reed!”

 

Persephone sighed in relief and tried to crane her neck to see her brother. He was too far back for her to see so she turned her eyes forward to see her father visibly relax.

 

Persephone felt terrible. She was celebrating the fact that her brother would not be going to the Hunger Games but Thresh, a nice quiet boy her age would have to fight for his life.

 

Thresh was one of the gifted anomalies that occurred in District 11. He was tall at 6 feet and well built due to time doing heavy labor. He looked like he could do damage and maybe even make it far if he picked up a weapons skill.

 

“My my my, aren’t you a large specimen of boy! If anyone wishes to volunteer, now would be the time to do so! But if I may say, you would be making a sore lapse in judgment!” She laughed at her supposed joke.

 

Thresh kept his eyes forward not focusing on anything or anyone. He knew no one would want to be in his place. We all knew. There’s never been a volunteer here.

 

“Well then, let’s give a round of applause to District 11’s male Victor!” she yelled happily and clapped.

 

She was alone in her clapping.

 

“Now, let’s see which young lady has the honor to stand beside the ever looming Thresh!” Carynthum stuck her hand into the bowl and pulled out a ball.

 

“Rue Kinder!”

 

A gasp left Persephone’s lips as she heard the name of the small girl and turned herself to stare in horror as the small girl made her way down the long walkway to the stage.

 

No. This wasn’t right. She only had her name in 6 times. This was her first ever Reaping and she had been Reaped. Persephone felt herself start to panic. No. This wasn’t right. She thought of kind Rue in the bloodbath, sweet Rue being mangled by terrifying muttations, her little trickster Rue being ripped apart by tree vines.

 

“-volunteer for young Rue?”

 

Persephone moved. Everything felt slowed down, the sounds around her muffled. She daintily picked up her large skirt to step over the rope and walked towards the stairs of the stage. It was silent. She kept her eyes on Rue who had been keeping a brave face and it started to fall as she watched Persephone move up the stage.

 

“No! No! Persephone! Stop! Percy! Mom!” 

 

Persephone didn’t turn back at the sound of her brother’s pleading. She didn’t stop to study the disbelieving gaze of her father or the hard look Chaff sent her way.

 

“Me.”

 

Persephone stared at the woman with light pink skin and bright yellow hair. She then stared at Rue and gave her a soft smile. 

 

“Now this is a surprise! Who knew that your daughter was so excited by the games, Madhava! It’s your last year for the opportunity to be Tribute so of course you’re taking it now!” Carynthum said in a thrilled voice. 

 

Persephone was sure she was so ecstatic to know something like this was happening to her -how it must boost her in Capital standing.

 

“Well then little Rue, you are free to return to-”

 

Rue launched herself at me crying loudly, “Persephone, no! I don’t want you to do this, please don’t! I don’t want you to leave me! I won’t let you go.”

 

Persephone allowed her to cry into her abdomen and stared out into the crowd with a straight face. She sent a glare at a peacekeeper who was nearing her to remove Rue from her.

 

“Don’t move a fucking step, peacekeeper or we’ll start the Games now.” She said in a  menacingly low voice.

 

She heard Carynthum gasp and Chaff laugh as he put himself between her and the peacekeepers to allow them their moment. He may only have one full arm, but even the Peacekeepers knew not to mess with him.

 

Persephone knelt down to Rue’s height and wiped her tears, “Don’t judge each day by the harvest you reap, but by the seeds you plant. Make me proud and grow. Flourish like the apple trees you love to climb. And watch out for my brother for me?”

 

Rue tearfully nodded as she walked off the stage and was escorted back to her place with the 12 year old girls.

 

“How precious. Come here, little Persephone.”

 

Persephone walked over to Carynthum and looked out into the crowd where she was sure the camera drones were and wore a demure mask of femininity. She made eye contact with various members of her community, men and women who she helped. They wore faces of disbelief and loss. She hoped they would understand. She hoped they would be okay with her helping this one last time.

 

“Tell everyone your name dear, even though we are all very aware of who you are.” She said motioning to the crowd.

 

“My name is Persephone Bard, Ma’am.” Persephone said and she sent a soft charming smile to the camera. For her, the Games had already started as soon as she made those first steps to the stage.

 

She knew the Capital citizens were watching. Those would be the people she needed to appeal to, to help her survive in case she was in an arena she wasn't suited for.

 

“So pretty and so polite! Everyone please give a warm cheer to your District 11 Female Tribute!” She called out and clapped once again alone.

 

She looked over to Thresh and saw him stare at her in confusion. The confusion only seemed to deepen as she held out her hand and gave a four note whistle. A sign of comradery she hoped. Persephone didn’t want to hurt him and she promised herself and would verbally promise him later that no harm would come to him from her hand.

 

He took her smaller hand in his larger and replied with his own four note tune. He understood what this meant -they all did. This was the Tributes of District 11 vowing to watch out for one another. 

 

Her father once more stepped up to the podium, though this time her wore a look of devastation. His only daughter, his eldest heir willingly put herself into the Hunger Games. He must be crushed.

 

“These  tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol. And then transferred into a public  arena , where they will fight to the death until a lone  victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as ‘The Hunger Games.’ ”

 

Persephone smiled sadly at her father as he gazed at her and solemnly stated, “And now for the anthem of Panem.”

 

Peacekeepers came to guide her and Thresh into the goodbye room in the Hall of Justice. They form a protective circle around the two of them and Persephone let her mask of being a soft woman drop and she stares hard in front of her.

 

As they walked away, she heard her four note tune being picked up among the crowd. 

 

She could do this. She was Robin Hood. She would be unstoppable. She knew hardship, she knew survival, she knew she could use her charm to entrap Sponsors so they would help her in a pinch. Specifically in giving her any harvesting tool or the necessary items to make her special scythe.

 

“You are a good person to take that little girl’s place.” Thresh said softly.

 

“No, I’m not. I wouldn’t have volunteered if it had been anyone else. So I don’t deserve your or anyone else’s praise. You deserve them. I’m sorry this is happening to you, you don’t deserve it.” Persephone said as they entered the Hall.

 

Thresh stared at her in shock as he was pushed into a room to say goodbye to those who wish to see him.

 

A peacekeeper went to grab her arm -she quickly held the offending appendage in her grasp, squeezed and twisted like Chaff taught her.

 

“Don’t touch me.” She sneered as she threw open the door and stepped in. 


	3. The Dreamcatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our Heroine says her goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow I'm an idiot of epic proportion and posted chapters ALL out of order. Yikes. Never drink and post, kids! Hopefully with the newly added chapters, Persephone's character and the story will make a bit more sense. Whoops!

_** The Dreamcatcher  
** _

_**Some people are like** _

_**beautiful dreamcatchers,** _

_**absorbing the most terrible things** _

_**for those they love** _

_**and leaving them** _

_**only the softest, gentlest** _

_**thoughts behind.** _

_**-Nikita Gill** _

* * *

Persephone's literal Game face was in place as her and Thresh walked through the hordes of reporters. She had her arm looped through his and he placed a large hand on top of hers in a reassuring way. More for himself than for her.

The lights of cameras flashed and there were too many voices blending together yelling questions to make any sense of it. Thresh held his face blank and uncaring, as if his only purpose was to get Persephone from point A to point B, while she smiled sweetly.

Carynthum giggled as she pushed her tributes on the train to take a couple of questions before they would depart.

"Come on Thresh, let's go make sure we're seen." Persephone said as she started to pull his arm to the train door.

"No. I won't give them any more than I'm required to give. My life is already on the line, I won't allow my dignity and integrity to die before me." he said quietly.

Persephone dropped her hand and patted his shoulder, "I understand. I won't force you. I'm sorry." She whispered as she left him to go to Carynthum.

"Well as you know, District 11 has never had a tribute and what incredible odds for our first volunteer to be the Mayor's only daughter! I've associated with Persephone on many occasions and let me just say, the Capital better be ready to fall in love! Oh here she is!"

Persephone wanted to roll her eyes, instead she walked over to Carynthum and smiled to the cameras, "I hope I can be everything the Capital wants in a Tribute. I'm here to please, in whatever way I'm able." she said her suggestive comment layered under sweet and innocent tones.

She wasn't outwardly selling herself, but she wanted any future Sponsor to know she'll go to whatever lengths to secure their favor.

Carynthum's smile grew wide and toothy and her eyes sparkled, "What did I tell you! She's as perfect as the crops they grow in District 11! Well, we must be off!"

Carynthum waved while Persephone gave smile and small curtsey and turned to vanish into the train, her face once again falling.

"Oh! Are you feeling quite alright dear?" Carynthum asked worriedly. The drastic change must have sent her for a loop.

"Just peachy, Carynthum. Just peachy." She said as stalked towards the table where she saw Seeder.

* * *

 

Persephone watched as the train pulled away from the District 11 station. She was pissed with how nice of a day it was as she watched the forest that lay outside District 11 pass by in a blur.

Saying goodbye had been emotionally devastating. Her mother was a hysterical wreck along with her brother who cried so hard he threw up.

Saying goodbye to Rue and her mother had almost upset her as much as saying goodbye to her family. Her mother threw herself on the ground in front of her, weeping her thanks. Persephone knew that Rue was one of the reasons why her family ate. She took out tessera for each of her siblings, her staying allowed for them to continue eating.

Rue came up to her crying softly and held up something to her which would become her Tribute Token. She remembered the day they sat at the bottom of their apple tree and whittled away at a piece of wood she pulled from the forest near Victor's Village and wove wheat plants that she stole from the fields into thread. Rue knew what they were using and doing was illegal, yet she smiled and cherished the time they shared together.

"It'll bring you luck. I made it myself from the bark of one of the pomegranate trees and wheat from the fields. I was going to give it to you after the Reapings, but..." Rue whispered as she placed the item in Persephone's hands and closed them

"That was a dangerous thing you did Rue. Please don't ever do that again." Persephone said in a soft voice so no one could overhear them.

"But you do it. You do it to help us. Why would you volunteer for me? You could've helped so many more people if you had just stayed here. Why'd you do it?" she asked in a water voice. The tears were falling again.

"You're too young. The things you would have to see, possibly do. How would you come back from that? Whereas I…" Persephone sighed and placed her hand affectionately on the top of her head and smoothed out the younger girl's curls.

"Time's up. The Mayor's the last person to see you." a peacekeeper said as he came to retrieve Rue from her hold on Persephone.

"Please come back, Percy! Please! We all need you!" She cried as she was led out of the room.

Persephone fell heavily on the chair and gazed down at the token she would have to remind her of home and looked up to see her father towering over her in silence.

"Dad-"

Her father held up his hand to silence her, "Being my daughter will only help you so much, Persephone. You need to give the Capital a part of yourself. I know you're smart -smarter than smart. You're sly and cunning with a streak of mischief. You need the Sponsors to send you a ready made version of that weapon you like, so draw one up for Chaff to brag about to the Sponsors. You need one with strength so design it with chain and weights not the rope and sack of rocks you use normally."

Persephone stared at her father with wide eyes, "How do you know about that?"

Her father chuckled, "I was like you once. Full of confidence and a willingness to help cost be damned. Then I was made mayor and I suddenly didn't have that luxury anymore. I had a family to protect. As best I could."

He knelt down to her and looked at the token, "You're better prepared than anyone here. If anyone had a chance of coming home, it's you. Just know, the things you have to do to come home, no one will look at you differently. Don't think about it, you'll have plenty of time to do that when you come home after the Games. Stay strong and steadfast until then."

Persephone felt tears fall as she threw herself at her father in a hug, "I'm so sorry! I just couldn't let her go. Not her."

She felt him pat her back to try and calm her, "I know. That's not you. That hasn't been you since you were 12."

"Time's up." the peacekeeper said as he entered the room.

Persephone closed her eyes as she sniffled and looked her dad in the eyes as he took her token and draped it over her head. The charm rested on top of her cleavage and she was glad for the weight.

"Start by doing what is necessary, then do what is possible-"

"And suddenly you're doing the impossible. Saint Francis. I did get my love of reading from you after all." She said with a smile.

* * *

Persephone was pulled from her thoughts as she felt someone sit beside her and saw Chaff starring with a frown.

"I can't decide if you're the bravest or most idiotic young person I've ever met."

"Alcoholism will muddle your brain, so no surprise there." Persephone quipped.

Chaff laughed and then sighed, "You have a good chance coming home depending on what kind of Careers we have this year."

"A part of me… doesn't want to come home. It would mean that Thresh has to die. He doesn't deserve that." Persephone whispered.

Chaff's expression went dark and he pointed his finger in her face, "You need to quit that thinking here and now. You can have that little savior complex in 11, but now you need to take off those rose colored glasses. None of us deserve it, and here we are. We were all forced into this situation, but you… you volunteered. So you best remember that you had the option to stay home. You had the choice to let Thresh go home. You took that from him."

Persephone hung her head. She knew she made her choice. She knew she would have to do unspeakable things to kids who unlike her had no choice to participate. It made her feel worse.

"I know." She whispered.

"We'll handle it, kid." Chaff said as he stood and walked away.

Persephone could only assume it was towards the bar car.

"I think what you did was very noble, Persephone." Seeder said speaking up for the first time.

Persephone put her head in her hands and sighed, "I'll tell you what I told Thresh: had it been anyone else, I wouldn't have said shit. I'm not noble, I'm not brave, I'm selfish.  _I_  didn't want to see Rue die. Me. So please, don't tell me I'm doing some good deed. I plan on making it back and to do that, I have to remove 22 obstacles from my path and hope one of those removes Thresh so I don't have to."

Seeder simply stared at her with a knowing look in her eye. She reached across the table and pulled her hands into hers.

"Don't ever for a second think you're a bad person. Even if you volunteered for that little girl for selfish reasons, you still knowingly put yourself in this position. You are kind, Persephone. You may not think it knowing what that you have to kill to get back home, but you are. "

Persephone sniffed and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She would allow herself to feel, she will never tamper down her emotions to sell some ruse of who the Capital wants her to be versus who she is in her heart.

"I can only hope, that the courage you displayed will stick with our District members and I hope they carry that strength with them as you go through this journey. And should you happen to not return to us, I hope your legacy of compassion and self sacrifice lives on."

"Thank you Seeder, you're very sweet." Persephone said as she stood to go and find Thresh.

* * *

"Thresh, there you are." Persephone said as she entered the dining car.

On the table lay mountains of food, more than she had ever seen in her life. Even though she had the advantage of being the Mayor's daughter she saw foods she had never seen before. Her mouth watered at the sight and her stomach let out a loud growl.

"How can these people live like  _this_  while we suffer? How can they be so cruel?" He said as he stared at the table of food.

"I don't know." She replied quietly.

"I feel I would be betraying my family if I sat down at this table. I'd almost rather starve." He looked around the table as if he were searching for something.

"They didn't even put out our District bread." Thresh said in a sad voice.

Persephone moved to him and made him sit in a chair, well, as much as anyone can make Thresh do anything and she plopped down next to him.

"They're disgusting. They sit in luxury with happy homes and full bellies as the outer Districts bust their asses. We give them the food, the cloth, the power to run their precious city." Persephone turned to look at Thresh.

"But here, in this moment. We need them. I need you to try. Even if it causes pain in your heart. We need these people to come to care for us, it's the only way we can hope to make it."

"Is that why you're acting the way you are?" Thresh asked as he studied her.

Persephone sent him a smirk and picked up a piece of meat and bit into it aggressively, "Whatever do you mean, sweet Thresh?"

"You say that like everyone doesn't know your feelings about The Games or The Capital." He chuckled and started to eye the food.

"How I see it Thresh, is I'm gonna use these sons of bitches just like I know they're gonna use me. Manipulation is an easy game if you know what you're doing." She said biting into the meat again.

It was different from any flavor she's ever tasted. It wasn't rabbit or deer, but something else. She'd always wondered what chicken tasted like, hopefully it was what she was eating. If not, she would request for Carynthum to point it out to her.

"I guess that's one way to look at it. But then I think of my family. My grandmother who is weak but will never eat her fill to feed me and my sister. 'You gotta be strong' she would say, 'I only got a little time left and I'll take care of y'all. It's my job and my blessing.' She's…" Thresh inhaled deeply as if to stop himself from crying.

Persephone put a hand on his wrist, "If I was your grandmother, I'd pop you on the head for knowingly starving yourself knowing full well you're about to be in a situation where you may not get food. You'll make her proud. She'll understand."

Thresh nodded and picked the same meat she had and put it on his plate.

"Oh goodie! My two lovely Tributes are already here. Chaff and Seeder should be here shortly." Carynthum said as she settled herself at the head of the table.

"Hey Carynthum, which one is chicken?" Persephone asked with a large smile.

* * *

"Come on you two, we're gonna watch the Reapings. Scout out the competition." Chaff said as he meandered towards the two Tributes.

Persephone and Thresh quietly followed Chaff into the Television car where Seeder was already waiting for them.

"Drinks anyone?" offered Chaff as he went to fill up his glass of wine.

"Yes."

"What's wrong with you?"

Persephone and Seeder answered at the same time. Chaff let out a howl of laughter and Thresh shook his head.

"What? If I'm expected to be killing people, I think it's time for me to be seen as an adult. I'll take red wine." Persephone said while shrugging her shoulders.

"You need a clear head." Seeder reasoned.

"On the train? I think I'm safe until the Arena, Seeder." Persephone snapped.

Seeder held up her hands in submission and turned to the TV while Chaff poured her a glass of wine and clicked it with his after handing it to her.

District 1 was the first Reaping. She knew that all of the Districts had the same ceremony when it came to introducing the Games, but the whole vibe presented by District 1 made Persephone want to throw up.

The camera panned around the crowd focusing on the older teens, most of who wore excited expressions. Persephone briefly wondered if they would fight at the chance to be their District's Tribute.

The female Tribute, Glimmer, was called. Judging from her position she was 17 years old and confident. She strutted to the stage throwing winks and popped her hip as she waited for her male counterpart. She was gorgeous with long blonde hair that was done in waves and curvy in all the right places -a luxury only those in the lower numbered Districts had due to their wealth.

The male Tribute was just as cocky, throwing his fist into the air and receiving pats on the back from his friends. His name was Marvel, and like his partner, he was 17. He was decently good looking but lacked the handsome features to make that his angle so she was left to wonder.

District 2 was the same. The possible future Tributes all had smiles on their faces as if they were about to be invited to the best party around. It made her angry. But that's the way of the Career Tribute. These kids' whole lives revolved around one day going to the Games.

The female Tribute, Clover, was a tiny little thing and so far the youngest being only 15, but by the way she walked to the stage she seemed confident in her abilities to survive and come home.

Persephone was surprised none of the older girls volunteered to take her place since in theory, they had been training longer.

"She's a threat. No one volunteered for her even though there's a 3 year training gap between her and the older girls. She must be super deadly." Persephone said out loud.

"Well spotted. Districts 1, 2, and 4 are known for allowing their Tributes to enter an academy if they show promise starting around age 8." Seeder informed us as she paused the television.

"How it should work is the 18 year old would volunteer, going by the logic that they will have the highest scores of all the students. The fact that this," Chaff said pointing to the small girl, "little girl received no tap in proves she has the highest female score. She's deadly. When training occurs, you need to keep an eye on her strengths and find the weakness within it."

Persephone and Thresh nodded their heads in understanding, taking in the information.

Seeder played it again.

"Sentor Gr-"

"I volunteer!" a deep voice interrupted.

Persephone's jaw dropped. The escort didn't even get through the whole name before someone volunteered. This must be the highest scoring boy. And she could see why.

He was huge. Taller than Thresh and more muscular, if it was possible. He literally stalked to the stage oozing strength and confidence as though he saw the future and these were already his Games.

"Now, isn't he so handsome!" Carynthum cooed as she walked into the room.

"He looks like he could tear my arms from my body and beat me to death with them, there's nothing handsome about that." Persephone scowled.

Her scowl resulting from the fact that Carynthum was right. Had this boy been in any other place than being her competition she would've drooled over him. His blond hair cut short and styled in a way to accent his jaw line and he had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. Paired with his hair, he reminded her of the beautiful sky and the wheat in the fields on a beautiful sunny day.

"He's the highest ranking of the boys, no doubt. He's bigger than me. How do we compete with a trained killer like that?" Thresh asked genuinely.

"Find a weakness. Everyone has one." Chaff said.

Most of the other Repaings played out the same. The further out the District the more solemn the event. Persephone had to hold back tears as a 13 year old girl from 3 named Maley stood uncertainly on stage and then frightened 12 year old boy named Max was Reaped from 4.

The District 9 tributes looked worse for wear. They were both so small, she was worried they wouldn't last the night without food. She voiced these thoughts off hand to which Thresh replied:

"How do you think they got so small."

District 11's Reaping were next and both she and Thresh sat on the edge of our seats. The mood was tense, even the viewer could see that this place was one of despair and need. The camera zoomed over Carynthum's outfit as she flounced around on stage to which she giggled.

"I did look incredible." She said and was hushed by everyone.

As Thresh's name was called, Persephone went to place her hand comfortingly on his arm. His face was devastated. He closed his eyes and let his shoulders sag for a second until he opened them again, looking lifeless and lost. He walked to the stage with silent purpose. He knew no one would volunteer for him.

"You did good Thresh. Sometime showing no emotion is better than showing any. No one knows what to expect." Seeder said lightly.

Then Rue's name was called. She looked shocked. Persephone could imagine the betrayal she felt after she assured her she wouldn't be Reaped. She watched as the camera panned over everyone for their reactions. Rue's mother and younger siblings all wept. Her younger sisters: Ivy, Juniper, Ainse, and Holly hugged their mother to support her. The crowd was saddened, shocked, and dejected as they watched the well liked 12 year old walk to her certain death.

The camera then panned to the front as Rue passed the 18 year olds and Persephone caught a glimpse of her face. It was pure shock and terror. Once Rue arrived on the stage she looked out terrified to where the 18 year olds were, specifically her. The camera man must have picked up on it because the camera was suddenly on Persephone's face. Her eyes were darting back and forth as though she were watching something on television until she perked up with the word volunteer.

It was surreal watching herself step over the ropes that separated the maybe Tributes from the stage. She hadn't even noticed the peacekeepers move ever so slightly towards her. The camera panned to her brother screaming at her, his friends trying to console him only for him to stop suddenly and hug himself. It showed her father staring at her with a creased brow and clenched jaw. The camera went back to her and her face showed a soft determination. She didn't cause a scene, she simply walked to where she needed to be and said "Me."

It was powerful to watch. She didn't think it would be so dramatic, but in a place where no one volunteered and misery was heavy in the air, the small act of saying one word held a heavy meaning.

The act in itself showed a willingness to sacrifice herself but a twisted sort of reverence towards the Games. She didn't show fear or sadness, not even when Rue flung herself at her.

Chaff laughed again as the camera showed the scene of her face suddenly changing into something terrifying as the peacekeeper she threatened started to approach her.

"If I may say, Persephone. It was quite shocking to hear you say such things to a man of the law." Carynthum said as she watched herself in the background gasp.

Everyone chose to ignore her and watched as Chaff put himself between the two girls and the peacekeeper. The Capital probably thought it was so nice of him to allow for Persephone and Rue to have their moment. They got to see a goodbye on screen, something that never happens.

Her face went back to serene as she gazed down at the crying girl and then made direct eye contact with the camera and her eyes instantly hardened. She scared herself a bit.

"You look like you're gonna fuck someone's shit up, P." Chaff whistled.

"Your jump from one emotion to another is impressive." Thresh joked at her.

Persephone was pleased and surprised when the Capital kept in her and Thresh's handshake. The four note calls seemed to have been modified by the network because they seemed more crisp and loud.

"If I may ask, what does the whistling mean?" Carynthum asked as the District 11 Natives reflected on the sounds with saddened expressions.

"It's something we used in the fields." Seeder said after no one went to answer.

Then there's District 12. It is hard for Persephone to fathom a place worse than District 11, but it is universally known that District 12 is the only District with a 'poor' part of town. What those people would be going through to be considered so poor that they were shunned from the poorest District, she could only imagine.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

Persephone shivered as a pretty 12 year old started making her way to the stage. As the camera focused on the young girl shouting could be heard in the background.

An older girl ran to her and pushed her behind her, "I volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute!"

Persephone's heart broke for her. The way she screamed and put herself between the younger girl and the stage showed a fierce determination to protect her.

"That is lovely! But, I do believe there's a small matter of introducing the Reaping winner-"

"The Reaping winner. Unbelievable." Thresh said as he shook his head.

The younger girl started to cry as the elder walked to the stage, "No! Katniss, no!"

So Katniss was her name, Persephone made sure to store her name in the back of her mind. She would be one to watch out for if not for the simple fact that she would do whatever it took to get back home to the younger girl she sacrificed herself for.

It was a large to do, which Persephone could imagine the Capital loving. Primrose cried and try to keep herself around Katniss as a way of keeping her there. A large older boy came and pried her from Katniss and she continued to struggle and cry.

"Maybe you went about volunteering the wrong way, P. This is what the Capital wants to see." Chaff said in a low voice.

"I'm playing a different Game, Chaff. What good would it do to remind the monsters from the Capital that they are ruining lives-"

Carynthum made a noise, which Persephone chose to ignore because no one would change her mind on this.

"if I'm to rely on their generosity to keep me alive." she sneered.

"It's not like that, Persephone, dear." Carynthum tried to soothe.

Persephone threw her wine glass on the ground in front of her, "Not like that?! Imagine it was your brother, your sister, your best friend being walked around like pigs at the market. Then imagine being forced to watch them die a horrible, excruciating death." She stood and got in Carynthum's face and gave her a dirty look.

"When you want to say something as stupid as  _it's not like that_ , remember all the kids you've sent to their deaths and save it for your disgusting Capitalite friends."

Persephone stalked away to her car. She didn't care that Carynthum was crying or what happened in the end of District 12's Reaping. All she thought about were the hundreds of innocent kids who were forced to kill or be killed. She thought about what could be done to bring down the Capital. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself in the time of North America. Where she had the chance to do what she wanted, had a husband and children without fear of them meeting a bloody end. She thought about what happiness was and was she ever happy, before she cried herself to sleep.


	4. Girls Like Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Persephone shows her moral code

_**Girls Like Her** _

_**Girls like her were born in a storm.** _

_**They have lightning in their souls,** _

_**Thunder in their hearts,** _

_**And chaos in their bones.** _

_**-Nikita Gill** _

* * *

Persephone held status so she wasn't required to do hard labor until the Harvest, but she spent her time in the fields among the people. She used her wit, charm, and fast reflexes to start stealing from the crop and in the dead of night give it to those who needed it most. She would listen to the people talk about their friends or neighbors who needed something more, and she would provide. She would steal from the orchards and fields and even from her family's own stores. She would knock on the door of her chosen, they would open the door just so and accept the parcel. No one dared to speak of it and only knew that sometimes if they talked about those in need in soft tones as they worked, they would be provided for.

And that's how Chaff, came into her life. He had a knack for trouble and a distaste of the Capital. So much that he refused a prosthetic saying, "I'd rather chop off the other one than have you thinkin' I owe you shit."

At least, that's how he told the story when she was 14. But Persephone would believe it. Chaff was crass and unapologetic enough. He was one of the few singular people she idolized.

He caught her trying something new -stealing from the Victors. She had been staking out his house all day. It was above and beyond nicer than any of the District 11 citizens, even nicer than her own. Victor's Village was supposed to be a miniature Capital. The houses in the village were large, the rich oak wood from District 7 seemed out of place from the driftwood-esque material the other shacks were made from.

She knew his routine. Chaff would go out into the wooded area for up to 4 hours but no less than 2. She would strike at the 2.5 hour mark.

That morning she watched as he left his house and waited. After the allotted 2.5 hours passed Persephone slunk up to the house and tried the door to find it was unlocked.

"Yes!" she whispered triumphantly as she opened the door and walked in.

If she thought the outside of the house in Victor's Village was amazing then the inside would surely kill her it was so decadent.

The decorations although dusty from neglect looked expensive enough to feed multiple families for months. It was two stories she assumed from the steps leading up to an unknown part of the house. She wanted to explore and touch, but she was on a mission. She silently went through the house -first the eating room, second another eating room, followed by what she knew to be a sitting room with a TV and finally, she made it to the kitchen.

This room wasn't covered in dust and looked well used. She laughed at the over abundance of knives, but perhaps they made him feel secure. She looked around for the door that would lead her to the store rooms and smiled when she found it.

Going down into the cellar, she wanted to cry with joy. Grains, vegetables of different kinds she knew were harvested here in the District and some kinds of meats she'd never seen. Shucking off her rutsack filled with jars she began to fill them up. There was so much here, she highly doubted old Chaff would notice a thing was missing.

After filling her jars she put them back into her sack and made her way up the stairs. She passed the fridge when she screamed as a huge knife became embedded in the wall in front of her.

"And just what in the hell do you think you're doing here, girlie?" Chaff teased.

Persephone looked at him as he flipped a knife in his hand like it was second nature. She was afraid but it was for a good cause, she wouldn't be sorry.

"I'm stealing from you, I thought that much was obvious." She snapped back.

Once the words left her mouth she wanted to die, she might just do that. Her words tend to get away from her when she feels the need to be defensive. Her father had always warned her that her temper would one day get her into a situation she wouldn't be able to talk her way out of. Persephone thought in a flash: it was probably this one.

"I can see that, but I wanna know why the Mayor's daughter thought it was a smart idea to try and steal from a Victor. Especially when said Victor doesn't give a shit if you live or die." Chaff laughed as he watched her.

He was testing her Persephone thought to herself.

"Another obvious answer to your question. You have copious amounts of food, while the rest of the citizens of 11 starve and put their names in for tesserae. Selfish old man." Persephone said with a brave face as she tried to make her way to walk past him only to have the other knife thrown at her feet.

"I earned this food, girlie! Don't pretend you know when you have no fucking clue what I went through to deserve this as the least form of compensation." Chaff snarled at her as he walked closer to stand in front of her.

"No I don't know what you went through. I don't even know what everyone else here is going through." She whispered as she looked down and let her bag fall from her hands.

"Uh.. yeah. Exactly!" Chaff said. He must've been thrown off guard by her quick omission.

"That's why I do it. Steal. I do it because those crops should be ours. It's us who break our backs, it's our blood, sweat and tears. It's not fair that a family can starve to death while living in a place so full of growth and bounty. It's wrong." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"I know what it means now that I've been caught and I won't try to convince you to not turn me into my father. I knew the consequences and I did it anyway. I can die knowing I did my best to help the people of 11." She continued since he didn't reply.

Chaff stared at her as if he was searching for an answer and walked over to his knife that was stuck in the wall and yanked it out. Persephone watched with weary eyes. Would he take her to the peacekeepers especially since he now knew her true feelings and actions in regard to the Capital or would he kill her himself and claim it was an accident. He was a Victor, no one would dare go against him. Chaff was scary.

"So you steal from the Capital and give it to the people of District 11, huh?"

She nodded mutely.

"And you came into  _my_  house knowing Victor's received food from the Capital looking to steal it -to once again, give it to the people of 11?"

She nodded once more.

Then he did something that wasn't in the realm of possible preconceived outcomes: he laughed.

* * *

She couldn't breathe. Her eyes flew open as the pressure around her neck tightened make her gasp loudly.

"You need to learn to sleep lightly. If you want to survive, sleep isn't your friend." Chaff's voice rang in her ear.

She continued to struggle. She needed to breathe. She had to get him to release his choking grip or she'd pass out.

Chaff was a large man she could go unconscious in a matter of seconds. She quickly moved her elbow close to her body and gripped his dominant choking arm at the wrist and tricep. She then hooked one foot under his leg and used the momentum of her turning body to bring her other leg between his legs to flip him over off the bed and punch him in the face.

"You asshole!" She wheezed as she rubbed her neck.

"I'm gonna have a fucking black eye you know!" Chaff said as he rubbed a hand over her right eye.

"You want an apology?! You almost choked me out!" Persephone screamed horsely.

The door to her compartment was thrown open as Thresh, Seeder, and Carynthum looked inside with wide eyes.

"And what in the name of the Capital is -Oh! Your neck, sweet Persephone!" Carynthum stomped into the room and started to smack Chaff.

"What is wrong with you?! We need her to be presentable not like she got into a fight! They'll think she's a savage!" Carynthum yelled.

Chaff rolled his eyes and let her continue hitting him, " _Sweet Persephone_  needs to learn that sleeping as deep as she was is a death sentence. She needs to stir at the slightest sound and be ready to kill."

"Fuck you and your lesson, Chaff." She growled as she pushed out of the door and went to the next car down which happened to be the reading car.

"You and Chaff are close." Thresh said as he followed her.

Persephone took calming breaths and turned her attention to Thresh. He had such a calming presence it took the edge off her anger and she deflated.

"Yeah. I mean obviously I knew  _of_ him my whole life but we became… friends when I was 14." She said as she plopped down.

"And how did you casually become friends with our local Victor? There has to be a story there." Thresh said as he sat down beside her.

Persephone looked out the window and saw vast mountains, they must be nearing the Capital, but she would tell Thresh an abridged version of her story.

"You could say that." said and then changed to District 11's hand speak.

They would use hand speak when they worked in the fields and orchards and were not allowed to talk. Instead, they came up with a universal language using hand gestures and movements to spell out or symbolize words that have been passed down since the Dark Days.

_I was 14 and I was stealing from the fields to give to the poor. I thought a Victor would have more food so I went to steal and he caught me._

Thresh's eyes became wide as he watched her go through a flurry of hand movements and he responded with his own.

_You could be killed if the Capital finds out._

_I know. Only 3 people know. Chaff, you,_ "and Rue." she said out loud.

"You are closer with her than I thought if she knows this." He said as he studied her.

Persephone knows there's a fond smile on her face as she thinks of the young girl.

"You can deny it all you want, but now I see you. You are truly a kind, brave person with a big caring heart." Thresh said as he smiled softly at her.

"I wish I didn't have to do anything like that to begin with. I wish things were a bit different." She said as she rose to her feet.

"This is the life we were given. All we can do is make our families proud and try and survive." He said as he too stood and corralled her back to her room.

"You need to get dressed so you can eat, I imagine we'll be getting there soon if we're already in District 2." he said as he pushed her in the room and closed the door.

He was right of course. She would indulge in as much food as she could before she would face what she knew to be starvation soon enough.

She looked in the closet and saw an array of colors, patterns and materials. She assumed they would all be in her size. She wanted to keep with her ruse of being dainty and feminine until the interview, where she would reveal just who everyone was dealing with.

She picked through the closet and decided she wanted to leave her neck bare so people will hopefully make the connection of her being the one to give the larger man his black eye.

She settled on a light blue two piece set. The top resembled a cloud. It was strapless to show her neck with three large pieces of fabric weaving together to create the bust. The fabric then went out in pleated folds around her body and resembled the opening of a flower. Light blue tulle was attached to the bottom of the satin fabric that made it look like rain falling on Panem. To cover her legs she wore the matching pleated pants and donned her slippers again.

It was her hope that the people of the Capital would make the connection of why she chose this outfit. Her name was Persephone, the ancient Goddess of Spring Time from District 11. Without the spring and the showers they get from the season, the crops wouldn't grow. She wanted to be seen as the spring shower to feed them and their appetite for the Games.

She sighed, "But they're all fucking idiots so they'll probably just see my neck and stop there."

Persephone walked into the dining car and gave Thresh a whistle, "Wow Thresh, you're looking nice! Trying to capture some Capital hearts I see."

He was dressed in a smart satin 3 piece suit that was cream in color decorated with gold leaves. It looked great on him, the color bringing out the beauty of his skin tone and the fabric showcasing his large muscles.

Thresh sent her a scowl and threw a roll at her which she caught easily and started to munch on.

"You two behave, please. I don't want to mess up my makeup by wearing permanent frown lines." Carynthum said as she sipped her drink.

"Yes, do mind her makeup. They're only about to fight for their lives, Carynthum! Now, let's talk strategy." Chaff said as he waltzed into the room followed by Seeder.

"Finally. What's the game plan?" Persephone said as she put some eggs on her plate.

"Seeder and I decided to focus our attention on each of you for half the time and then switch. Lucky for you, we both won our games in different ways. I won them by killing the bastards I needed to kill."

"And I won by surviving. Both of these skills are important for you to make it past the initial Bloodbath."

"I don't want to fight." Thresh said in a soft voice. He spoke so softly everyone at the table looked at each other to confirm he had in fact spoke before focusing on him again.

"That's not who I am and that's not who I'll become. I would rather spend my time with Seeder learning how to survive as she did. Besides, Persephone and Chaff already have a relationship and a rhythm. It shows from this morning."

"...Relationship?" Carynthum whispered as she peered from Chaff to Persephone.

"Ew! Not like that! He's already my mentor. In a sense. Disgusting! He's too old and only has one hand."

"Girlie, one hand is all it takes. But if you're good, no hands needed." Chaff said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Stay focused, Chaff. Thresh, it's important to know how to at least defend yourself using a weapon -perhaps a sickle or scythe like we have in the fields. You may be at an advantage to get to the Cornucopia faster than normal and take a weapon. I think we stick to our original plan of dividing time between the two of us. It's how we've always done it." Seeder said in her motherly voice.

"And look at how well that's turned out." Thresh said calmly.

"I'm telling you, I would rather find a place to stick to and make a final appearance when I get to the Final 3. So please respect that. I will train in various weapons when we have time in the training room, but in our rooms, I want lessons with Seeder."

Persephone looked at her friend sadly, she knew he was too innocent. She felt like a monster. She would hold no reservations about eliminating threats should they stand in her way. Her only problem was, what if it was her and Thresh in the final few? Could she kill her own District partner to ensure she went home. She lived a nice life -short, but privileged. Thresh deserved to go home and share his Victory with his family and the District. How could she prioritize herself over someone so kind and gentle his strategy is to hide out until the end.

"So we know Thresh's strategy, the only fault I see Thresh is you would lose potential Sponsors with your inactivity. Sponsors could be the line between life and death." Seeder said calmly.

"I won't change who I am. Even if that means surviving with no Sponsors. I've done it for 18 years already, why start now." Thresh said his voice raised in passion by the end.

"I respect that Thresh. I think you need to appear intimidating when we get off the train. That way the Career pack knows you  _can_  be a threat if it comes to it. You cannot come off as weak in front of them. Your imposing size won't be enough to save you if you're not willing to get bloody." Persephone said in a low voice.

"Aha! This is why you're my girl, P! You get it!" Chaff said as he banged on the table.

"However. Thresh shouldn't be pressured by any of us to change what he feels is the right thing to do. I want to make it very clear, I will not harm Thresh. And should it come down to the two of us, I'll remove myself from standing in the way of him returning home."

The room was silent with Persephone's admission.

"It's not fair that we're forced to have to do something against our natures, trained killer or not. We're not born to hate or be violent. It's taught. What makes my life worth more than someone else's? They have a family, they have dreams, they want to live -just like me." She said as she looked around the table.

"I will kill if I have to, but I promised I wouldn't hurt Thresh at the Reaping, and I'll stick to that to the bitter end." Persephone said with finality.

"Always so noble. That thinking is so twisted I don't know where the road ends, P." Chaff said as he stared at her.

"I know where you stand. You're sneaky and light on your feet, and will do what it takes. I think this should be your strategy, just do what you've been doing in 11. You have enough skill to steal from the Careers. You can avoid the initial Bloodbath and return when they go to hunt, as they do each year. We'll change the schedule to 3-1 personal training." Chaff said as he stood and walked away.

They sat quietly until Carynthum pointed out they were approaching the Capital. Persephone wanted to hate it, but it was unlike anything her eyes have ever seen before. The buildings were so tall she thought they would get lost in the clouds.

"I'm gonna be sick." mumbled Thresh.

Persephone held out her hand for him to take, "You've got this. I think you should go for stoic understanding what's at stake silent type escorting the innocent lady to a bloodbath angle."

Thresh gave her hand a squeeze, "You could've just said be myself."

"Oh.. right. Listen, my strategy is to play the crowd. I'm going for the mother figure to younger children so if I see a kid that's close enough, I'm going in. Your job is to give them a high five or something."

The loud sound of cheering met them as their train pulled into the grand station of the Capital. Persephone was amazed by the sheer amount of color on the individuals that was highlighted by the harsh unnatural lighting.

Carynthum goes first and practically floats off the train announcing their arrival and how they would be blown away with how they looked in real life.

The sheer volume that met Persephone was enough to make her wince but she recovered quickly. She sent small smiles out towards where she heard her name, and gave a timid wave.

She scanned the crowd for her target and as she walked she found exactly what she was looking for. A little girl, around 8 stood there with pink hair and bright purple clothes and Persephone made her way over to her.

Persephone knelt down so she was eye level with the young girl and accepted a pink flower from the younger girl.

"Why thank you so much, sweetie. What's your name?" Persephone asked with a sweet smile.

She could feel Thresh at her back and felt the heavy stares of people in the station watching as she interacted with the young girl.

"Tricia. You're so pretty!" She said shyly as she touched Persephone's arm lightly.

Persephone made an exaggerated gasp, "You think I'm pretty?! Well, Ms. Tricia you must've never seen yourself because I've never seen such a gorgeous girl!"

Tricia giggled and hugged Persephone around the neck, which she returned with her own one armed hug. She recalled her earlier words, we are not born hating or violent. It's not the child's fault she has a skewed view of how things should be.

"Do you know what District I'm from, Tricia?" Persephone asked softly.

"11." she answered as she lightly was touching the bruise on her neck.

"That's right! Do you know what 11 does?"

She shook her head no.

"We make sure you have food in your cute little belly." Persephone said cutely as she rubbed the small girl's stomach.

She was laying it on thick and she wanted to laugh at herself, but this action was necessary. A means to an end.

"Can you do me a favor, Tricia? Can you make sure when you see me in the Arena you help me keep my belly full too?" Persephone asked lightly.

Tricia nodded vigorously and hugged her once more, "I promise! I'll tell mommy and daddy to help you, 11!"

The fact that the little girl called her 11 stung more than she thought it would. She was just a number and a gender here. That realization hit her hard even though she already knew how she was viewed.

"We should go." Thresh said as he touched her shoulder.

Persephone turned back to Tricia, "I gotta go, but watch out for me in the Games! Give my partner a high five for luck!"

Thresh held out his hand dutifully and the little girl was ecstatic to give him a hard high five.

"Now give me a kiss for luck, right here." Persephone said as she tapped a finger to her cheek cutely.

Tricia giggled and gave her a dramatic kiss and raced back to what Persephone assumed to be her mother and she smiled kindly at the woman.

Chaff saddled up next to them, "You'll have them eating out of the palm of your hand, P. Well done. My next advice for both of you is: don't fight it."

Thresh and Persephone looked at each with confused expressions and continued to walk into the Tribute prepping center.

Persephone felt a second of panic as hands snatched her arm and pulled her from Thresh's strong grip.

"Remember! Don't resist! Go where the wind blows!" Chaff laughed loudly as he disappeared from her vision.


	5. Wolf and Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a parade takes place

_**Wolf and Flame** _

**The people**

**who consider you weak**

**have not yet noticed** **the wolf hiding**

**behind your eyes,**

**nor the flames**

**inside your soul.**

**Let them think**

**you are weak**

**and do what**

**fire and wolves**

**do best,**

**surprise them**

**when they least expect it.**

_**-Nikita Gill** _

* * *

"Well look at you! We actually have a decent girl to work with as opposed to the normal skin and bones." said one of the women.

There were two women and a man in her room preparing her for what felt like an auction. She supposed this was the point that she would be the pig going to market. She needed to look good so her buyer would pay lots of money for her. The Tribute Parade was the first time all 24 Tributes were in the same place. It's where they can make a second first impression. Persephone didn't care too much for the names of the team preparing her, but recalled them all the same. Chyna was the one waxing her body, Anitallia was currently doing her nails, and Ponder was detangling her hair.

She had been striped naked and looked over -these people she didn't know pointing out every flaw and thing they deemed attractive. They pushed her into a sanitation shower to relieve her of any critters she may have brought with her, such as ticks or lice. They are common occurrences in 11 due to the nature of their District. She was then lathered with a cream that faded her neck bruise away and rubbed down with a lotion that burned off most of her body hair, leaving her bare except for the hair on her head and pelvis. Chyna said that area was too sensitive for the lotion so she would have to remove the hair manually and she began the torture of waxing her.

Persephone felt herself scowl from her place laying on the table. Not only did she feel extremely exposed and vulnerable, she felt judged and ashamed.

"Well that's what happens when you're starving to death, Chyna." she snapped.

Chyna pulled the waxing strip from her pelvic region and Persephone grunted in pain.

"Well it looks like you never had that problem, sweetie! Your back on the other hand, that's something we're used to seeing! We'll just laser those away-"

Persephone sat up quickly to stare at the woman, "It's common because if a worker steals from the crop  _we_  grow we get whipped. Have you ever felt a whip on your back? Or the pull of the scabs as you do something as simple as sit in a chair? People are so desperate they will go through the pain of a whipping or even execution just to eat or feed their family."

Chyna stood there with another waxing strip and stared from her to her colleagues. She had the wits to at least look a little ashamed. They all did.

"Keep my scars. I got these of my own volition. These represent who I was and who I became. So promise me, Chyna. Promise me you won't make me hide that part of me or make me feel ashamed." Persephone said in a soft voice as she gently touched one of the scars on her back.

"We wouldn't dream of that, Persephone." a silvery voice said.

Persephone turned and looked to see a young woman, perhaps on a couple of years older than her enter the room with an authoritative air. Persephone eyed her wearily, not certain of the new element that had been introduced.

"Oh Gemini! We're almost finished, we just need to do some plucking and she'll be ready for you." Ponder said as he moved to look at her face, and more seemingly her eyebrows.

Gemini waved her hand as if to dismiss them, "It's fine. I was personally getting anxious meeting Persephone so I decided to come down."

Gemini seemed different. The most obvious was her fashion sense or in the Capital, lack thereof. She seemed plain in her simple blue structured dress and accompanying one-shouldered cape. On her feet she wore grey cloth boots, not heels like the rest of the women and some men Persephone's seen. The only way she could tell she was from the Capital was her striking white hair and multi color eyes -one brown the other blue.

"I'm Persephone and you're Gemini. So who are you to me exactly now that we've gotten names out of the way." Persephone said and winced when Ponder plucked her eyebrow.

Gemini laughed and approached Persephone, "This is why I wanted you. You have such a… way about you. I'm going to be your Head Stylist. I'm in charge of what you wear for the duration of the Hunger Games and on, hopefully."

"How exciting for you." Persephone said sarcastically.

Gemini took a robe from Anitallia and held out for Persephone to cover her nakedness then extended her hand.

Persephone looked at it then slowly took it, allowing Gemini to lead her out of the room.

"Thank you Anitallia, Chyna, and Ponder for putting up with me. I appreciate your help." Persephone said.

"You're so welcome!"

"We loved having you, beauty!"

"We'll be seeing you later!"

Persephone rolled her eyes, she assumed they were probably used to the "attitudes" the Tributes displayed when dealing with prep.

The two young women entered a warm room with floor to ceiling gold drapery. There was a large 3 piece mirror with a stepping podium, a vanity and more clothes and face makeup than Persephone had ever thought she would see in her lifetime. In the back there was a large table filled with equally extravagant amounts of food, which Persephone hoped was for her.

"To answer your previous statement, yes, this is exciting for me. I'm one of the newest up and coming Fashion Designers of the Capital but when I saw your Reaping… I knew I wanted to work with you." Gemini led her to the vanity and went to gather food from the table for her.

She placed the plate of foods on Persephone's lap and encouraged her to eat as she started her makeup.

"I was so moved when I saw the look on your face when that little girl, Rue was Reaped. You had this ethereal glow about you as you walked up to Carynthum. Did you notice? You transfixed everyone with your sacrifice and the gentle look you had when she cried in your arms. But just as sudden you turned cold like winter when something you deemed as a threat came for you and what you held dear."

Persephone couldn't speak and not just because she was having stuff put on her face. She was stunned that this woman she just met, had these intense feelings regarding her. How Persephone made her feel and how her actions were perceived by the public. She was even more surprised the Capital in fact let the Capitalites view her verbal threat to the peacekeeper.

"I can only begin to imagine what you are feeling. Coming here and having everyone tell you that this is an honor and speaking so callously when you and 23 others are going to fight for your lives. For that, I apologize. I know I can only speak for myself, but just know I am sorry."

"Thank you." Persephone said quietly.

For the first time, someone said sorry. She had heard congratulations more than she could count, or even good luck, but never had she heard anyone utter I'm sorry.

"You inspired me. A girl my age named Persephone from the agricultural District, who embodied the soft spring sunshine as she saved a little flower not yet bloomed. Much like her namesake not only is she the bringer of Spring and life but showed signs of being the venerable Queen of the Underworld who carries out the terrible sentences of pain and death with her husband, Hades. Comforting and harsh, soft yet terrifying -human nature conflicted in itself. Inspiring."

As Gemini spoke Persephone felt a strange fabric encase her body. She didn't want to look and ruin the moment. Gemini's words to her were so kind and understanding. She had never thought of herself more than that -herself. To hear someone say she was a conflicting person, hard and soft, understanding and scary, it made her confused. How can she be all of these things? She just wanted to help her friend. If anything, she thought she was reckless with a terrible temper not any of these decorative sounding adjectives.

"So you wanted to dress me because you thought I was inspiring?" Persephone asked stupidly.

Gemini laughed and it sounded pleasant to her ears, "I wanted to dress you because I feel I'm the same way. I am here in the Capital but want to understand the Districts' suffering though I don't know what true suffering is. I am here at the Hunger Games when I… let's just say they are not my style. But you are. I feel a connection with you, and I felt that if you had me, together with you being you and my designs appeasing the Capital citizens you have a chance to go home and be the Spring sun that allows sprouts to grow."

"Has anyone ever told you, you have a way with words, Gemini?" Persephone joked.

"I'm not just a girl with pretty dresses, I come with pretty words as well. Alright. I just have to give you you're headpiece and you should be finished." Gemini said as Persephone felt her step away.

"Can I look then?" Persephone asked opening her eyes but not turning to the mirror.

"Yes, just know I'm coming with the head piece." Gemini called from somewhere in the room.

Persephone turned and blushed. The first thing she zeroed in on was the fact that her dress was made of a gold mesh material. It was long in the back but stopped at her knees in the front. She saw the boning in the dress which gave it an oblong bell like shape. It hugged her middle in a pleasing way that reminded her of the corset dresses she wore in 11. The dress had a high neckline and the shoulders went out like sharp points and like the rest of the dress, she saw the boning giving it structure.

Her makeup was natural which made her feel like a fairy from a Midsummer's Dream. The only real striking thing she could tell was the liner that made her already catlike eyes sharper and her lips were a nice shade of pink.

Her hair was down with her curls being the main attraction as they always were as they tumbled wildly down her back.

"When I saw you holding Rue, this is what I saw. This dress may not seem like much, but something we deemed simple is actually complex and beautiful. The flower that you are comes to bloom."

As Gemini spoke, a couple of flowers seemed to bloom on the dress creating a modest skirt to cover her lower half and a strip around her chest to conceal her breasts.

"As you cross the stadium, the audience will see the blooming that is Persephone, Queen of spring and nature. She is soft and beautiful like a flower, gentle and kind. She brings smiles to the faces of those who receive her. The start of a new beginning." Gemini lightly placed a golden headband on her head that held butterflies like Persephone saw in the summer time in her home.

The people of District 11 called them the King Butterflies as they always came in large numbers and made the skies they rule look like it was ablaze with the flapping of their orange wings.

"These, are dehydrated Monarchs. I will press a button from the side and they will rehydrate and flutter away into the audience. We want people to remember you. So do not be alarmed when you also begin to smell a floral scent. That will be the dress and flowers emitting a strong scent. We tend to remember smells as well as we remember sights. Someone can be visually pleasing but the memory of scent is a powerful tool." Gemini said proudly as she looked at her work.

"I look… oh my Goddess. Is that really even me?" She asked as she stepped closer to the mirror.

"This was made for you. You, my muse, look like a radiant spring on the verge of sprouting forth." She smiled.

"Holy shit! Is this my Little Persephone?"

Both young women looked towards Chaff who stood there with wide eyes and an open mouth. He walked over to her and held his hand out as if to say 'look at you' and did a small inspection.

"You know, I was a little worried about letting a new stylist come to our District, but this is like breathing fresh air. They'll be eating out of the palm of your sticky little hands for sure! This could actually work. Holy fuck!" Chaff said as he went to hug Gemini.

"Where's Thresh? Is he ready yet? I'd imagine he wouldn't have to endure the torture of getting waxed and plucked." Persephone said as they walked towards District 11's chariot.

"Actually there was a lot more than expected." Thresh's voice rumbled.

Persephone's jaw dropped when she saw Thresh. And did she ever see him.

He stood there with a head piece that resembled the sun shining down on the crop in the summer and his hair had been colored gold that reminded her of the rolling wheat fields. His chest was bare minus the necklace made from what looked to be wheat stalks woven together and glistened with what she assumed to be oil with gold flecks in them. In the bend of his elbow he held a vibrantly colored sash that looked like the green grass and seemed to blow gently causing her to believe it was in fact grass. On his bottom half he wore spectacularly gold trousers that hugged his legs and was barefoot as she was.

"I almost prefer the overalls." Thresh grumbled.

"You both look stunning. You two look so handsome together." Seeder said with a nice smile.

Thresh then looked at her and gave her a once over, "You do look nice. Like the fields in the spring."

"You haven't seen anything yet, Thresh. When the chariot stops, take your necklace and throw it up." Gemini said as she touched the necklace.

"Libra and I worked together to make sure everything will come together as it should." She said. Persephone assumed Libra was Thresh's stylist.

Persephone took the time to look over the other tributes as they made their way to their District chariots. She saw the youngest Tribute, Max from 4 and sent him a smile. She sent a small wave to the two Tributes from 9 and winced when she saw they looked just as emaciated in real life.

"Nice legs, 11." a deep velvety voice rumbled.

Persephone narrowed her eyes as she watched a confident smirking Cato walk past with a glaring Clove, put out looking Glimmer, and arrogant Marvel. Persephone decided she wasn't going to respond because what she had to say would go against everything she was trying to present to the Capital.

She needed to wait until their individual training to show just how deadly she was. Appeal to the Capital first with her looks and soft nature, then let out her pent up aggression in training. She was hoping for a 10, maybe the fact that she created her own weapon would boost her to an 11 or 12. Then at the interviews let a violent persona start to leak through so Sponsors know she's both pretty and efficient in fighting.

She would need to talk to Thresh about their arena strategy, she since hasn't thought that far.

"Look, there's 12." Thresh said as he nodded in their direction.

They looked good, their stylist seeming to toss aside the overused coal miner outfits which was about as overdone as 11's Overalls. They wore black unitards that covered their arms and legs, tucked into black boots. They each had a cape and headpiece that seemed to glisten like shiny rocks.

Katniss, looked around with a bored face as if all of this was beneath her while her District Partner, a muscular looking blonde boy stared at her. Persephone tilted her head in thought.

They took their places in the chariot, with Thresh helping her into it, "So you're just supposed to be mostly naked?" he joked.

"No. Gemini said as we ride down the row the flowers will bloom and the butterflies on my headpiece will come to life and fly away." She said as she smiled at him.

"Intense."

"Necessary. We're near the end. We have to be memorable. We come in at a disadvantage already being from 11. We're always written off because they are used to starving kids so they odds are already against us. They love the Careers. 1 is the wealthiest District and 2 is loyal. They're the automatic frontrunners. We need to make an impression. Something that wows, so hopefully your gold pants will melt off."

Thresh flicked her forehead and she winced. Then they heard the cheers. The Parade was starting.

Persephone held out her hand for Thresh to take and smiled as his large hand held hers. Neither of them would let the other go.

"I'll be myself and you'll be the Goddess of Spring." Thresh said as the horses started to move.

They exit the tunnel and are bombarded with cheers, and Persephone automatically notices her dress starts to transform. Purples, pinks, blues, yellows, and orange flowers spring forth emitting a nice smell causing Thresh to look.

Persephone pretended not to notice as she kept a warm smile on her face and would bow her head to different sections and sent cute flirty smiles in different directions. Her dress was becoming heavier by the second and she looked up to see herself and Katniss on split screens. Persephone was literally blossoming in the parade while Katniss was on fire. Making direct eye contact with the camera she made herself throw back her head and let out a laugh as if this was the best moment of her life. The crowd grew louder and she heard the low chant of 'eleven' under the screaming of the crowd. She turned to Thresh and saw his head piece started to shine so bright it was as if you tried to stare into the sun.

People started to throw things, flowers which Persephone caught easily and stuck one behind Thresh's ear, much to his annoyance which made her laugh and he even cracked a grin. As the neared the end all of the petals from her dress burst into the air going as high as the ceiling taking their fragrance with them and leaving her dress with a material pattern the flowers created with their bloom.

As the chariot came to a stop Persephone looked and saw District 12's fire go out. Then as if on cue, Thresh threw his necklace up and the wheat multiplied and fell around their chariot while the butterflies on her headpiece sprung to life and flew into the audience.

The cheering started back again as this time, the unmistakable 'eleven' echoed in the crowd.

Persephone smiled at Thresh who simply nodded and turned his attention to President Snow who held up his hand to silence the roaring crowd.

"Welcome. Tributes, we welcome you, we salute the courage and your sacrifice. And we wish you Happy Hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." President Snow said as he looked over all the Tributes below.

Persephone was suddenly hit with a burning rage. He was the reason for these Games. It was him that wanted to keep the Districts down, to send their children to die in the name of sacrifice. She hated him. And in that moment she swore to herself, if she won, she would bring him down.

Thresh elbowed her, bringing her out of what she could only assumed to be a glare towards the President, "Control, Little Goddess."

Persephone plastered on her smile once more as their chariot started moving once again. Things kept landing inside: a string of pearls, a hat, someones wig, more flowers, and small cards.

"You two looked incredible! District 12 may have had a literal element of surprise but you stole that fire by ending the show with a bang! Oh I just cannot believe! Effie will be beside herself! Thinking they could upstage us!" Carynthum said as she pulled Persephone and Thresh into a big hug.

"Now let's take a look at when was thrown into the chariot! Do not think I did not see!" Carynthum said as she began collecting everything.

Persephone hoped Carynthum would take the expensive items and send them back home, it would be nice to be able to give something like that to the District. In all the years she can remember watching the Games, she's never seen a reaction like this for District 11.

Gemini and who she assumed to be Libra walked up while getting congratulated on their success, "When I say you inspired me, I truly mean it. That was beyond what I could've imagined. I'm so thankful."

Persephone felt the skin on the back of her neck start to prickle, a sure sign of someone or someones having their gaze on her so she turned and saw Cato and Glimmer staring. Glimmer's stare was easy to decipher, jealousy. She was almost green. She was supposed to be the show stopping beauty -only to lose out to girls from the poorest Districts.

Cato's look however, that was different. She could see the muscles in his jaw jumping as he clenched and unclenched his teeth. She watched as he dragged his gaze from the bottom of her dress and over her body, finally landing on her face where they met gazes.

She refused to look away. There's never been a challenge she's backed down from and she sure as Hell wasn't going to start now. Instead, she cocked a delicate eyebrow. He winked. She sent her own wink his way with a smirk. His gaze darkened. She laughed and turned her back as if he was nothing more than a lovestruck little boy.

"I don't know what game you're playing but Cato is paying attention now." Thresh said

"In your face you old drunk! My District kicked your District's ass! Did you see those flowers? Huh, Haymitch?" The two 11 Tributes looked on in embarrassment as Chaff looked friendly with District 12's Mentor, Haymitch.

Haymitch famously won the 50th Hunger Games, a Quarter Quell where 48 Tributes were in the Games. He also has a reputation of being a terrible drunk. It's probably why him and Chaff were friends.

"Are you kidding? My Tributes were literally  _on fire_  and if I'm an old drunk, what does that make you? A bag of dust?" He replied.

Persephone and Thresh were joined by Katniss and her partner, whose name she still didn't know. They all stared at their male mentors with pulled back faces except Katniss who looked like she wanted to strangle hers.

Persephone took the lead, "Hi. I'm Persephone and this is Thresh." she said as she set a smile on her face and held out her hand for them.

There was a beat where Katniss simply looked at her hand, to her and then back at her hand before turning and stalking towards a man Persephone believed to be her stylist.

The blond boy laughed awkwardly and scooped up her hand instead, "Sorry about Katniss. She's… uh… I'm Peeta."

They all shook hands.

"I saw your Reaping, Persephone. You and Katniss are similar in that way. You must have been close for you to volunteer." Peeta said making conversation.

"I don't think she's anything like Katniss." Thresh said simply as he watched the girl from 12.

"Be nice, Thresh. Katniss has to have some redeeming quality -she volunteered for her sister. It's very courageous. I didn't see your Reaping though, Peeta. I got into a fight with our escort." Persephone said. The heat was back on her neck and she knew she was being watched.

He mumbled something under his breath before saying louder, "It was just the standard. Odds were not in my favor. At all."

Persephone felt there was more to it than he let on but dropped the subject wanting to go back to their floor to get relief from the heat of being watched.

Persephone elbowed Thresh who gave her a look.

 _We should go upstairs, get Chaff's attention._  She signed.

Thresh gave a single nod, "Chaff." he said getting the man's attention from Haymitch.

"Where's Seeder, we should go." he said staring with a bored expression.

Persephone turned back to Peeta and gave him a smile, "It was nice meeting you Peeta. Let Katniss know, I think it's very brave of her. Say goodbye Thresh."

"Goodbye Thresh." Thresh said as he chuckled and nodded goodbye to Peeta.

Persephone laughed loudly, "Did you just make a joke? Where's the quiet boy I've come to know and love?"

"Your spirit's contagious." Thresh said as they got to the elevator and waited.

Persephone looked at him again expecting him to be wearing a teasing smile, but his face was serious.

"Sorry I didn't find you sooner, I was talking to some of our potential Sponsors. They were very impressed with us." Seeder said as she smiled brightly at them.

"Sponsors already interested huh? Nice going, P! T! You like that, the nickname? T. It's short for Thresh." Chaff laughed.

He was embarrassingly drunk. Persephone was glad they had Seeder. She loved and respected Chaff, but if he was going to have any hope of getting either of them home he needed to be sober. And Persephone would ensure that.

The elevator arrived and they filed in and much to her displeasure they were followed by District 2. Persephone put herself on the side with her back against the wall, Thresh was in the corner to her left. Beside him was Seeder, then Chaff leaning into the corner. Brutus, a particularly famous District 2 Victor stood near Chaff so he could mess with him, Enobaria stood with her back to the opposite wall of Persephone. That left Clove and Cato. The younger girl stayed right in front of the door, putting Cato in the middle, and instead of facing forward like a rational person, he faced Persephone.

He stood close enough for her to look and see his eyes were as amazingly blue in real life as she'd seen from his Reaping and could feel his chest bumped hers as he breathed. He was crowding her trying to make her nervous or bend to his clear physical dominance. She refused to break eye contact once again and instead brought her hand that was trapped between their bodies, lightly grazing his sternum and pushed some hair behind her ear.

She wanted to laugh at how predictable he was as his eyes followed her hand and stayed on her neck. She scoffed and wore an innocent smile as the elevator dinged and District 2 got off, but not before Cato turned back to glare at her as the doors closed.

"Interesting choice, Perce. Interesting indeed." Chaff said as he stared at the doors.

"I don't like it." Seeder said immediately.

"Oh come on. How can I resist? He's trying to throw his weight around with that 'alpha dog' bullshit and I'm just supposed to roll over and show him my belly?" Persephone said as she crossed her arms.

"With the angle, you're trying to work, yes. You're to do exactly that." Seeder replied.

"I think he'd want you to show him something else." Chaff joked as they got off the elevator.


	6. Girls of the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Persephone hides the alcohol

**_Girls of the Wild_ **

**_They won't tell you fairytales_ **

**_of how girls can be dangerous and still win._ **

**_They will only tell you stories_ **

**_where girls are sweet and kind_ **

**_and reject all sin._ **

**_I guess to them_ **

**_it is a terrifying thought,_ **

**_a red ridding hood_ **

**_who knew exactly_ **

**_what she was doing_ **

**_when she invited the wild in._ **

**_\--Nikita Gill_ **

* * *

Persephone sat in the tv room of their floor rewatching the Parade with commentary included from Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman. She wanted to hear what the people of the Capital thought of everyone. It was a well known truth that Tributes from the Outlier Districts rarely gained favor. They tended to be sickly and weak and as they should -detested the Games.

 

If she was correct in her assumptions, the citizens would already have love and respect for 1 and 2 simply for the fact they are Careers and will always put on a good show. Although she would be sure to keep a close eye on Cato, that's not who she was interested in hearing about. She knew right now, her and Thresh’s biggest competition from the outer Districts would be 12. District 12 was on nearly the same playing field as 11. Both Districts were poor, usually malnourished, and had only 2 Victors in its history.

 

For the first time Persephone could remember, both Tributes seemed to have a certain something that made people pay attention. Peeta, looked strong and although he seemed meek, brute strength could get you far if you had the guts to use it. She thought of Thresh. Back in 11, she was aware of who he was but just by chance. He wasn't particularly popular in the sense that everyone wanted to be friends with him, but the sheer size of him made people take notice. She couldn't think of a time when he wasn't being watched by a small group of girls who would giggle as he ignored them in favor of doing an assignment or reading. But it was his brute strength that could take him to the end of the games.

 

She then thought on Katniss. She was a small girl for 16. It wasn't surprising coming from 12 as they usually struggled to have enough food to grow properly. Persephone wasn't sure what to think of the smaller girl. She volunteered, if it was in order to sacrifice herself to save her sister or because she was capable she didn't know. She seemed cold and unbothered, which had her worried. If she happened to be hiding some kind of skill she would be ruthless. Persephone refused to be a part of another Johanna Mason situation.

 

She chuckled at the thought, it was an ironic thought coming from the girl who was doing exactly that.

 

Turning her attention back to the screen, the commentators were interviewing different Capitalites, asking them for their opinions on this year's Parade fashion. All of the Districts had been more fashion focused rather than the kitschy costumes the Tributes normally had to wear. The people who would get the most attention at this point would be the ones who worked and wowed the crowd the most. Persephone was hoping it was her.

 

**_Well Ceaser, I must say it seems like the 74th Hunger Games are going to be quite special, wouldn’t you agree?_ **

 

**_I would say so, Claudius! To me the obvious show stoppers were surprisingly Districts 11 and 12! I mean, District 12 was literally on fire and District 11 shone as bright as a day in April! I'm sure the blossoming of the dress coupled with the shine of the headpiece was an homage to their home District. It was quite ingenious!_ **

 

Persephone leaned closer to the TV as a clip of her and Katniss were shown side by side. Persephone thought she looked magnificent. She executed the look she was going for: soft, demure, and a bit timid. Then there was Katniss. She seemed a stark contrast to the fire that was blazing behind her. Her eyes lacked spark and she wore a grimace the entire time. This was an advantage she had over the girl from 12, Persephone could be well liked and would dole out the attention the Capital wanted, keeping her hatred tucked away for now. But Katniss... she bet Katniss couldn’t hide it if she tried, which Persephone hoped what she was watching wasn’t her trying.

 

**_Oh Caesar I agree! I just think there’s something about our 2 volunteer Tributes this year, though if I had to choose my Fashion Victor, it would be Persephone of 11 -or as some have taken to calling her ‘The Springtime Goddess’!_ **

 

Persephone stared shocked as her picture was posted on the screen with all of her stats, but under her name read the nickname ‘Springtime Goddess’.

 

“You really made the impression you wanted, huh?” Thresh said as he walked into the room.

 

Persephone made an affirmative sound, “Can’t sleep?”

 

Thresh collapsed next to her and leaned his head back, “I just keep thinking that in 4 days we’re gonna have to fight for our lives.”

 

Persephone turned so she sat facing her district partner, “Thresh. I’m determined to keep you safe. I will do all I can to make sure one of us gets home. I think we should talk strategy. The Bloodbath to be specific. That's when we're going to be at our most vulnerable and need to have each other's backs.”

 

Thresh sighed, “I’m gonna go for it if I think I can make it in and out quick enough. Those things are just too valuable to pass up. A weapon is something I need at the very least to get food, hopefully a decently stocked backpack.”

 

“The closer the supplies are to the tributes the more lackluster they are. The Gamemakers always want tributes to face each other in the bloodbath so they put the backpacks with the more life-or-death items near or inside the mouth.” Persephone reflected.

 

“But there could be an obstacle of some kind that tests us initially. Remember the 60th Games? They had to swing from vine to vine to make it and if they didn’t they fell into trapped pits.” Thresh said.

 

“Yeah, but last year they had two run through different building halls. Maybe this year we’ll be out in the open. I’m sure part of the… fun is watching the Tributes eye each other and seeing the look in their eyes as they decide to go for it or not.” Persephone said.

 

Thresh’s eyes went to the screen as the Capital News Network gave their Victor predictions based on initial Reaping, Parade and likability.

 

Cato of course ranked top as the favorite Tribute. It must be hard for the Capitalites to imagine someone who looks like he does and comes from District 2 to not win. Behind him was Marvel, followed by Clove and Glimmer. The true surprise came when Thresh’s name and picture appeared in fifth.

 

Persephone jumped up, “Oh my Gods! Thresh! They’ve placed you fifth! Do you know what this means?”

 

Thresh was staring at the screen stunned.

 

“With this initial ranking, you may be able to join the Career pack. Holy shit. We need Chaff.” Persephone said as she flew off the couch.

 

Thresh grabbed her arm to stop her, “I wouldn’t so don’t bother.”

 

Persephone looked at him as though he grew another head, “What? There are huge advantages you would have by being part of their pack. You could survive.”

 

“Do you know what I would have to give up within myself to have those advantages? We see them, year after year! They’re vicious, they hunt kids for fun, then once the competition is down they all turn on each other. They have no honor.” Thresh said in a hard tone as he pulled Persephone to sit back down on the couch.

 

“You could go weeks without proper food, your strength would fail, dehydration would make you delirious, you can gain injuries from the environment. But if you align with the pack you keep your strength with the supplies they horde and have shelter within the Cornucopia. While they bring the numbers down, you bide your time and kill-”

 

“Cato. How could I even expect to deal with him. He’s bigger than me and he’s trained to do this his whole life.” Thresh snapped back.

 

“Slit his throat in his sleep if you have to, but Thresh this could be such an advantage! You can’t just-”

 

“You said yourself! You wouldn’t want me to change who I am!” Thresh yelled.

 

Persephone put on a hard face at the volume of his voice. She wasn’t scared of Thresh. If push came to shove -she knew she could hold her own against the bigger boy, he didn’t have it in him to lay a hand on her. She didn’t want it to come to that, but she felt secure and safe with her abilities.

 

“And I stand by that, but this is an opportunity for you to go home to your family. Wouldn’t you do anything to get back to them?” 

 

Thresh stood, “You know I would. That’s not fair and you know it. There are just some things I won’t compromise on. You might be able to reconcile those feelings, but not me.”

 

Persephone’s jaw dropped, “Um, okay Ouch? What is that supposed to mean?” She stood now feeling the need to defend herself.

 

Thresh’s face softened, “I’m sorry, Persephone. I didn’t-”

 

“No I think you did. What are you insinuating Thresh? That I also lack honor?" Persephone glared at the taller boy.

 

"If I’m such a terrible person Thresh, why would I offer to  _ kill _ myself for you if it was just the two of us left? Is that what this monster you apparently think I am would do?” she asked through gritted teeth.

 

“Persephone, that’s not what I meant and you know it.” Thresh said as he stood and watched her retreat down the hall.

 

“No, I don't  _ know it. _ I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said as she stormed away, slammed the door and fell to her bed crying.

* * *

_ The first thing Chaff did after giving Persephone some of his food stores was decide he wanted to take her on as an apprentice. She thought it was weird that not only was Chaff willingly giving her food that went to the poor of their District but now he wanted to be a Mentor to her. Like she was in the Hunger Games.  _

 

_ Reflecting back on it, Chaff’s attitude stemmed from the need to connect. He wasn’t the same 17 year old who went to the Games. He came back different, more confident, more devil may care, a predator as opposed to prey. Unfortunately for him, having that kind of reputation didn’t help in the way of making lasting relationships. Over the years, the only relationships he formed, were with his fellow District 11 Victor, other District Victors, and the Tributes sent to their deaths.  _

 

_ Chaff won the 45th Games as a skilled hand to hand combatant with superior sickle and pitchfork skills. It made sense. In District 11 they worked in the field and these were the item-like weapons they had available. Chaff said he would “temporarily relieve” a sickle and occasionally a pitchfork when he was able from the work shed and practice with it. He said he just wanted to know how to use them, not that he was preparing. _

 

_ He was known for his brutality and lack of mercy he showed to the other Tributes. Parts of his violent personality would seep through in the form of a gleam in his eye or his agressive movements when showing her how to use a weapon. He was a strange contradiction a lot like her. Boisterous and playful, silent and deadly. Maybe that's why they got along so well. Persephone always felt that’s why Chaff got away with the things he said or did, because the people loved a Victor who loved attention and violence as much as they did. _

 

_ “These are the skills I want to pass onto you. I deem you worthy.” he slurred. _

 

_ It was the day before the Reaping and Chaff was known to run around town drunk as a skunk. _

 

_ Persephone rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She was 14 and not impressed with his antics. Sometimes she felt she was the mature one. _

 

_ “And what happens if I’m Reaped tomorrow? Wouldn’t you be teaching me anyway?” She asked with a brow raised. _

 

_ Chaff staggered, “Good observation, my little wheat stalk! If you’re Reaped, you’d be learning it -poorly but you’d have the basics. But! If you’re not, this is what you’re gonna do: kick and punch a tree 100 times a day!” _

 

_ Persephone looked at him with a confused stare, “and… pray tell, why would  do that?” _

 

_ “You gotta start building up the toughness in your hands and legs. And to go with that, why don’t you work on some you know, flips and stuff?” He said as he moved his hands in the air. _

 

_ “You’re joking. So you want me to hit trees and flip? What purpose would that serve?” Persephone was getting angry. She hated when Chaff was like this -speaking in nonsense. She had better things to do, like enjoy time with her family for maybe the last time. _

 

_ “If someone tries to hit ya, you fly away. Like a butterfly or a little monkey.” He laughed. _

 

_ “Whatever Chaff.” _

 

_ The next day, one of the girls in her class named Marigold was Reaped along with a boy named Raker. She started fighting trees pretending they were President Snow. _

* * *

“Let me make one thing very clear to you two. You each have different strategies and you need to make sure you fall in line with those. Thresh: after being ranked 5th overall in the initial review, you need to keep up that appearance. The Careers will definitely be looking at you to see if you’re worthy of being part of their pack. Ah!” Chaff held up his hand to stop Thresh from speaking.

 

“I know, you don’t want to join the Careers. Blah blah morals not a killer blah. Believe it or not, you and Persephone weren’t exactly having a quiet conversation. I’m pretty sure 1 and 2 heard you loud and clear as well.”

 

Persephone and Thresh looked at each other feeling guilty. Neither of them had apologized for how they behaved last night, but for Persephone, it was on her list of to dos.

 

“If I were you, I’d split your time between weapons, weightlifting, running, and a couple of the survival stations that can be used together with killing for the first day. So that's snares, fish hooks and fire-starting.” Chaff explained as he shoveled eggs on his plate.

 

“The Careers are known for ignoring the survival stations in favor of the more intimidating  ones such as axe throwing or swords.” Seeder said lightly.

 

“So your plan is to parade him around until he’s approached, can reject them and then go to the stations he wants in the pretense of staying away from them. Clever.” Persephone said as she stacked different kinds of meat on her plate. She would not be wasting this opportunity to eat all the delicious food. She would recall the taste when she’ll be starving to death in the arena.

 

“Apparently it’s not so clever if you figured it out that fast, P. Which by the way speaking of clever, where’s the alcohol?” Chaff asked with narrowed eyes.

 

“If you think I’m gonna let you get wasted while my life is in your hands, well hand, then you’re not only an alcoholic but an idiot as well. You can drink as soon as Thresh or I get back here. You need what’s left of your wits to get us Sponsors and pick the right gifts.” She said staring blankly at the man.

 

Everyone at the table looked either at their plate or between the two. The tension spiked in an uncomfortably fast pace.

 

“You better remember who you’re talking to girlie.” Chaff threatened.

 

“Oh I am. Some drunk good for nothing who let 58 Tributes down before, but I’m not the one, Chaff.” Persephone met his glare with one of her own.

 

“Don't you fucking dare, Persephone. You don't know what the hell you're talking about. You fucking remember who taught you all you think you know.” Chaff bellowed.

 

“Oh sit down, I’m sure your world is spinning.” She said with an unimpressed gaze.

 

With a smirk, Chaff lunged at her from across the table which she easily dodged by throwing herself under the table to be opposite of him, but not before grabbing a knife.

 

“Stop this! Stop this now!” Carynthum cried as food and plates flew everywhere.

 

Holding the knife in her left hand, Persephone slowly stalked to a waiting Chaff and they started in on each other. Persephone was on the offense swiping with her knife and meeting Chaff’s arm that he held up defensively.

 

“No!” Carynthum continued to scream.

 

She delivered a swift elbow to his nose using her right arm then went in with a hard punch to his temple with her left fist while keeping hold of the knife. Persephone went to kick out his knee only for her leg to be caught and swung on the table. She cried out as she felt glass break under her weight and it made her even more angry.

 

With a yell she threw herself on the looming Chaff using her momentum to swing around his neck as to get behind him and kick out his legs while bringing his head down into the broken glass -hard. Once, twice and then suddenly she was trapped by two strong arms. She screamed and thrashed in who she could only assume to be Thresh’s arms.

 

“You fucking psycho! I’ll cut off that other hand and shove it down your throat!” She screamed.

 

“Calm down Persephone! Please! We have training soon, remember your persona! Demure, motherly, serene!” Thresh reminded as she continued to yell obscenely.

 

“I’m the fucking psycho? You came at me with a knife and shoved my face into glass!” Chaff yelled. His face was bleeding from the many cuts he received from the glass and his nose was off to the side, surely broken. His previously healed black eye starting to swell once more.

 

“All I wanted was for you not to drink, so you can look out for us and you lunge at me!” Persephone yelled back.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, was that before or after you insulted me? It’s so hard to keep track since all you do is insult.” Chaffed laughing.

 

“Then don’t make it so easy you fucking drunk!” She snapped. She was pissed that he found any of this remotely funny. She wanted to stab him and was one word away from throwing her knife at his head.

 

“Okay, that’s enough. Persephone, while I agree with you in regards to Chaff’s drinking you should’ve gone about it in a different way and when it escalated you should have not handled it by attacking him. You need to remember he deserves your respect as a Victor, as your Mentor, but most importantly as your friend. The things you said were unnecessarily cruel. He's right. You have no idea what it is like for us mentors. If we could, we would've saved all 58 of those Tributes, but the odds are always stacked against us. You will do well to remember it is us who are your help on the outside.” Seeder chastised making Persephone feel like a child.

 

She then turned to Chaff, “And you. You let a little girl rile you up and then attack her? She’s supposed to be a close friend of yours for years. You’re a drunk Chaff and normally I don’t care. But as soon as our Tributes, our District family starts to feel it will impact them, you need to put the glass down and pull your head out of your ass. We've never had a Tribute with the gumption to call you out on your behavior, but now we do. Persephone is right. You need to be helping me with Sponsors. You’re a famous Victor, well respected for your Games -you have Sponsors who would love to work with you but you ignore them in favor of getting drunk with Haymitch. We’re done with that. Carynthum will be notifying all the bars and establishments that sell alcohol that they are not to sell to you during the Games. You will go to the hospital and receive medication to help with withdrawal so you have a clear head from now on. These kids need us,  _ both of us _ .”

 

Seeder finished her monologue by sitting down at the ruined table and motioned everyone to sit back down at the ruined table. 

 

Thresh let go of Persephone but kept his arm around her shoulder for comfort as Persephone stabbed her knife into the table and they both plopped down. Carynthum who had been huddled away from the action nervously stepped back to take her place at the head, followed by Gemini and Libra -the first having a certain look in her eye. Chaff was the last to sit. He pouted as he looked from Seeder to Persephone.

 

“Man Seeder, I’ve never heard you curse before.” Chaff said as he looked at the older woman.

 

The tense air around the table dissipated as everyone gave a chuckle.

 

“Well that means you should know how serious about this I am, Chaff. And I mean it. No more drinking.” she said sagely before turning to Persephone.

 

“Now, let’s pick up where we left off. Persephone: your strategy should be to blend. I want you to focus primarily on the survival and agility stations. Camouflage, edible plants and bugs, knot tying. Then when you feel up to it, I want you on the track and ropes course. We want them to see you as a non threat, they only thing you have going for you is your speed and being limber.” Seeder said as she stared at her.

 

Persephone nodded her head in understanding.

 

“That means, Persephone, that there will be no unnecessary heroics.” Chaff said.

 

Persephone looked offended.

 

“Oh stop. You know that’s what you do. You see the little man getting beat down and you just have to step in. You can’t help it.” Chaff laughed.

 

“I don’t see anything wrong with fighting injustice.” Persephone huffed as she nibbled on some meat.

 

“Of course you don’t, but if you want to come off as the cute little mom of the Hunger Games, slamming another Tributes face isn’t exactly the image of motherly love.” Chaff said motioning to his still bleeding face.

 

Persephone nodded in agreement, “I’ll try my best.”

 

“Not that I don’t agree with these strategies, but shouldn’t Persephone and I present a united front? We’re District Partners after all.” Thresh asked.

 

“It's not always guaranteed that District Partners form an alliance. It’s typically how it works out, but we also want the Careers to know you’re available. If they assume you view Persephone as a liability and weak they may be more inclined for you to join them. You are to stay separate until lunch. Or any time after you’re approached by the Careers. No time before that.” Seeder said.

 

“You both should go and get changed into your training outfits, the training floor will open in an hour. And before then, Persephone, you should probably head to the medical wing. It’s in the basement connected with the Training Center.” Carynthum said as she stood.

 

“I’ll walk you when you’re ready. I think there's a little blood on my face.” Chaff joked as Thresh and Persephone went to their rooms.

 

Before Persephone went into her room, Thresh stopped her. “Persephone, you realize you just got into an intense fight with our Mentor, right.”

 

Persephone shrugged, “I’ve spent the last 4 years getting to know Chaff. I know what to say to make him tick.”

 

Thresh laughed, “Yes, that's true. But you know that's not what I meant.”

 

Persephone smirked, “I know.”

 

"You broke his nose and slashed him with a knife." Thresh said while crossing his arms.

 

Persephone gave a laugh, "Not very motherly, I know."

 

Before they parted Persephone grabbed Thresh’s arm, “Hey, I just want to say no hard feelings. About last night. You’re right. I’m going to be able to put the things I’m going to see and do in a box. It’s a reason why I volunteered for Rue. I’m really good at repressing emotions.” She joked.

 

“No, what I said was inexcusable. You’re not a monster, Persephone and I'm sorry that I alluded to you being one. You are one of a kind. You just have the courage to do what I’m afraid of doing.” Thresh said giving her a small smile.

 

Persephone grinned back and threw her arms around Thresh in a forced hug.

 

“I know you’re probably not a hugger but I am, so just let me have this.” She said into his arm.

 

Thresh chuckled and hugged her back, but quickly retracted his arms as she hissed in pain.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Thresh gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder as if he was scared to touch her, “I’m gonna go change. See you in a few.”

 

With a grin, she went into her room and saw an outfit laying on the neatly made bed. It was a matching top and pant suit that was black in color. The sides were decorated with a large grey stripe between two smaller red ones. The top was identical and had an 11 stitched onto the sleeves. Next to the outfit sat a pair of durable black boots and socks.

 

Persephone put on the outfit and was surprised with how comfortable it felt.

 

“Knock knock.” Gemini called before walking in and pulling a face as she looked at Persephone.

 

“I hope you’re making that face because of the outfit and not me.” Persephone joked.

 

Gemini walked over to her and looked her up and down, “I’ll be making some alterations, to say the least. But right now, I want to do your hair. I know you don’t think something as frivolous as a hairstyle can convey meaning but you’re wrong. You are a book that people want to read, and your cover allows the quick eye know what you’ve got hidden inside your bindings.”

 

Persephone sat down at her vanity and let Gemini start playing with her hair. She split her hair into two half sections and braided them to the nape of her neck, tying them into low pigtails.

 

“We’ll start with cute looks and each day move it to look more intense. I’m thinking braided mohawk for the last day. Your particular book will go from a beautiful fairytale to intimidating autobiography, especially given your little display at the table. I knew I was right about you, Persephone.” Gemini said as she pat her shoulders letting her know she was finished.

 

“Let’s go, kids. Time for mom and dad to drop you off.” Chaff joked as they emerged into the main room.

 

Persephone rolled her eyes.

 

They stood in the elevator in silence. Thresh must have been nervous as he was shifting his weight from side to side. Seeder put a comforting hand on his back. Persephone’s back pulled slightly as the cuts came into contact with the material of her shirt.

 

“I can’t wait to get my back taken care of, it’s annoying.” Persephone said shooting a glare to Chaff who shrugged his shoulder with a grin.

 

The elevator dinged and Persephone looked at Thresh who gave her a small nod.

 

“I’ll be meeting up with Carynthum after she talks to the bars to try and peak Sponsors interest. I’ll see you two when you’re finished with training for dinner.” Seeder said as she waved the three of them off.

 

“Will you be okay, by yourself Thresh?” Persephone asked in a small voice. She didn’t want to leave him to fend for himself especially with the Careers, knowing Thresh’s quiet nature.

 

“Go. In a few days time I’m expected to be killing these kids. If I can’t stand in a room by myself with them, then there’s really no hope.” He said offering her a smile.

 

“Alrighty! Let’s go P.” Chaff said as he pulled Persephone away from Thresh and down a hall.

 

She looked back at Thresh longingly and watched as he squared his shoulders and walked into the main room.


End file.
